


Broken Tomorrow

by Cherrytintedglasses



Series: Tomorrows [1]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-08
Updated: 2011-12-08
Packaged: 2017-10-27 02:12:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/290521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrytintedglasses/pseuds/Cherrytintedglasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gakuto realizes something too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I wrote a little over four years ago. I may, or may not end up editing it again, but for the moment I'm posting it here as a holding place for it. Hope you enjoy it!

Gakuto stared in horror at the still form of his doubles partner lying on the court. Those ridiculous fake glasses of his were on the ground next to him, one of the plastic lenses poking half-way out of the frame.

“Yuushi! Stop joking around…This is a match!”

His voice was a little shriller than normal. “Yuushi?” This time he was pleading, begging to be told that this was all a joke, or a dream gone terribly wrong.

A short malicious bark of laughter came from across the court as the Trickster of Rikkai took off the wig he used to imitate his partner. The arrogant sneer on his face was enough to snap Gakuto back to the reality of the situation.

“You…You bastard! Why did you do this to Yuushi?!”

Instead of answering the red-head the silver-haired teen concentrated on his own partner. “This is Hyoutei’s regulars? I thought they were supposed to be stronger than that. You know someone who might actually give us a run for our money.” He snickered a little. “They wouldn’t even be able to beat Bakaya and Marui in a match during one of their fights.”

Opening his mouth to demand…something from the other doubles pair, what he didn’t know, Gakuto was stopped short by the sound of an ambulance. Any thoughts of the other doubles team flew out of his head as he dropped to the ground beside Yuushi. “Yuushi?” The tensai was still out.

As the paramedics came and rolled Yuushi on the stretcher, Gakuto numbly picked up the glasses. Yuushi would want his glasses when he woke up. He’d need them. He couldn’t walk around without his glasses, however fake they were. The red-head nearly started as he felt someone pushing him along, pushing him faster after the paramedics, nearly shoving him into the ambulance. Glancing up, he was surprised to see Sakaki, and nearly missed being told to call Yuushi’s parents.

He called as the ambulance screamed off toward the hospital, and after a few moments of ringing, he left a message. He didn’t have a clue what their cell numbers were, it had never been important, and Yuushi’s phone was with his tennis gear.

When they reached the hospital he was separated from his friend. They asked him questions, some he didn’t know the answers too. The ones he did, Gakuto gave numbly, mechanically.

He was lead to the waiting room to sit in a dull plastic chair for what seemed like forever. He couldn’t remember what time they came in, some time in the middle of the afternoon he guessed.

His world came screeching to a halt at 7:10. He would never be able to forget that moment. The doctor finally came out to talk to him.

“Coma? What do you mean he’s in a coma?!”

“I’m sorry, sonny. He just isn’t getting enough oxygen carried to his brain. Chances are he won’t ever wake up again, but it’s hard to tell for sure just yet.”

Gakuto was still reeling from shock as they let him into Yuushi’s room for the last few minutes of visiting time. Yuushi was lying there, just sleeping. Aside from the bruise the covered a good deal of his head, from what the doctor said, he looked like he was going to wake up at any moment. Looked like he’d sit up and laugh at Gakuto for having been so worried, tease him about ‘being in love’ with him.

It was at that moment Gakuto realized he had run out of time.

His stupid idea of ‘waiting for the right time’ to confess, an idea he had stolen from one of Yuushi’s books [not that he would have ever confessed to reading it] had made him wait too long. Now, chances were, Yuushi would never know how he felt. Never be awake to hear him say it.

At that moment Gakuto broke down and cried. He cried for Yuushi, he cried for himself. Mostly, though, he cried for the fact that some tomorrows never come.


End file.
